Rîn
by Narcisse
Summary: 18e défi du Poney Fringant. En cette nuit de fête, Arwen se souvient...


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 18e défi du Poney Fringant : le temps des fêtes. Un texte ni très long, ni très réjouissant. Parce qu'on a tous ces moments de regret, où l'on se souvient des bonheurs passés.

Ah, et j'allais oublier : « rîn » signifie « souvenir » en Sindarin. Parce que, malgré tout, les souvenirs n'ont pas de prix.

* * *

Rîn

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Un vent glacial soufflait. La cité de Fondcombe était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige, et celle-ci continuait de s'amonceler sur ses toits et dans ses jardins déserts, inexorablement. De loin, la demeure immaculée avait l'air abandonnée. Mais lorsque l'on s'approchait suffisamment, on pouvait apercevoir de faibles lumières au travers des fenêtres couvertes de givre, et parfois même surprendre le mouvement d'une silhouette, ou l'écho d'une voix. Infimes et fragiles. En cette nuit, Imladris semblait agoniser, étouffée dans sa prison de neige.

Cette nuit était celle du Solstice d'hiver.

De sa main, Arwen essuya un coin d'une fenêtre embuée, tentant d'apercevoir le paysage nocturne au-dehors. Mais la nuit était particulièrement sombre, et la vitre gelée ne lui laissait voir que des figures difformes et spectrales. Le vent émit un long mugissement. Elle frissonna, et finit par détacher son regard de ce décor flou.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Depuis quelques décennies, les hivers étaient particulièrement rudes, et plongeaient la Cité dans une profonde léthargie. Même ce jour de fête peinait à la réveiller. Quelques Elfes étaient rassemblés là, chantant de leurs voix éthérées, accompagnés par une flûte et quelques harpes. Certains conversaient calmement dans un coin de la pièce, un rire discret ponctuant parfois leurs paroles. D'autres, enfin, contemplaient la scène, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

En cette nuit, Imladris semblait triste, et à cette pensée Arwen sentit sa gorge se serrer affreusement.

Qu'elle était lointaine, l'époque des fêtes splendides… !

Elle se souvenait du temps de son enfance, où le Solstice d'hiver était l'occasion de si belles réjouissances. Les Elfes se rassemblaient et, pendant toute la nuit, ils célébraient ce jour. La Cité résonnait alors au son des chants et des rires, vibrait sous le rythme des danses, les tables étaient recouvertes de mets et de boissons exquis. La tradition voulait que, ce soir-là, chaque Elfe allumât une lanterne, qu'on laissait briller toute la nuit. La Demeure était alors parsemée de centaines de lumières qui repoussaient l'obscurité et les ombres. Et Arwen dansait, riait, se régalait, et regardait la fête de ses yeux émerveillés d'enfant.

Mais surtout, elle passait le réveillon en compagnie des siens. Ses frères, qui passaient la soirée à l'amuser, son père qui, le temps d'une nuit, semblait abandonner la solennité de sa fonction, et sa mère, la plus belle de toutes, qui virevoltait avec elle au son des flûtes. Une fois, ils étaient ensemble montés au sommet de la vallée, pour contempler le paysage. Le spectacle féérique d'une Imladris ainsi illuminée et animée, accompagné de ce moment unique, restèrent à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire. Cette fête, pourtant au cœur de la saison froide, était pour elle la plus heureuse de l'année.

Le temps passa, les ans se succédèrent, mais cette nuit restait toujours aussi magique. A mesure qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle murissait, elle apprenait à la découvrir sous un angle nouveau, mais toujours agréable.

Puis, un jour, il y eut l'accident. Ce terrible évènement qui changea leur vie. Les choses alors ne furent plus pareilles. Ils passèrent encore un réveillon ensemble, mais les lumières et les rires ne parvinrent pas à dissimuler le visage malade et le corps fatigué de celle qu'ils aimaient. Elle partit vers l'Ouest au printemps suivant. Cette fête devint alors bien terne, brisée par leur chagrin ; ses frères furent de plus en plus absents, et plus jamais son père ne sourit en ce jour-là.

Au fil du temps, et en raison du déclin du peuple des Eldar, les célébrations perdirent toute allégresse. Chaque Solstice était moins brillant, moins réjouissant que le précédent. Au fur et à mesure, les chants et les danses étaient moins enjouées, les tables moins garnies, et les rires se voilaient. Les traditions se perdaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Une année, les lanternes ne furent pas allumées. Depuis, elles demeuraient aveugles.

Désormais, les célébrations grandioses n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et, en cette nuit, ils ne restaient plus que quelques Elfes qui chantaient ce passé et la mémoire de leur gloire ancienne. C'était un regret douloureux que, l'espace d'un instant de pur égoïsme, l'on aurait préféré oublier, pour préserver son âme.

Mais qui, du souvenir ou de l'oubli, était le plus cruel ?

A ce moment, et pour la première fois, Arwen aurait voulu remonter le temps, revenir à ces jours heureux. Elle désirait espérer que cette époque n'était pas encore entièrement révolue. Elle voulait danser et rire encore, elle voulait monter à nouveau au sommet de la vallée pour admirer la Cité illuminée. Elle se plut presque à penser, comme le font les enfants, que si elle y allait en y croyant suffisamment fort, son souvenir reprendrait vie. Et que tout serait alors comme avant.

Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée naïve, qui ne fit qu'alimenter son amertume. Il était si loin, le temps où elle pouvait encore y croire ! Et l'innocence avait depuis lors laissé place à une solitude âcre, une lassitude nouvelle, encore inconnue, ô combien semblable à…

A la vieillesse.


End file.
